Two halves of a Whole
by ehtsuperstar
Summary: He considered himself a monster before he met her. "For the first time in almost a century, he felt hope". He was the first thing she ever knew. "Her reason for being." AliceJasper. A series of oneshots between our favorite empath and seer.
1. Chapter 1

For his entire existence, Jasper had believed that he was a monster- confined to his own personal hell for eternity. He had killed innocent people unwillingly. His ability to feel their emotions made it all the harder for him. Their agonizing fear and desperation made him want to claw his eyes out. Their pain and sadness caused him to shake uncontrollably with anguish alone.

Alone. It was the only time Jasper could show his weaknesses and let his guard down. The only time when he could be himself. In his human life, Jasper had his family to lean on, his friends. But in this life, he was alone. At times he wondered if it was even worth it- living this eternal day with no change, no joy.

Then he met her. That night in the diner had changed his life. When the small pixie had danced up to him, he had been shocked. His whole life had taught him that other vampires were dangerous, but there was something different about her. When she looked up into his eyes, her beatific face was radiant. The intensity of her emotions left him out of breath- the relief, the joy, and something else. Love. Pure, adoring, love. For him. Despite himself, Jasper couldn't stop his lips from curving up into a smile. Although his mind told him never to trust again, he took her hand. For the first time in almost a century, he felt hope.

Alice had woken up in a dark world. Alone. She had nothing to draw upon- no memories or experiences. She didn't even know her name.

Then she saw him. The tall, brooding man with blood red eyes. His skin was marred with scars, but she had never seen anything so beautiful. And at that moment, she knew he would be part of her future. She just had to find him. Because with him by her side, she could go through anything. He was her soul mate- the one she was supposed to be with forever. Her reason for being.

**Hey,**

**This is going to be a series of one-shots in Jasper and Alice's life from the time they met until Twilight. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews = me happy and me happy = faster updates, so if you want to read more, review!!! It only takes a moment and it makes my day.**

**-ehtsuperstar**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little angst. This is set during New Moon.**

After leaving Forks, the emotions in the house were almost unbearable. So much had changed since we had left that small town.

Edward had stuck around for only a few days before leaving. The anguish he had felt after leaving his only love was unbearable. Every time I was near him, I felt as though I was drowning in a pit of despair. Not that I needed my power to empathize with him. All I had to do was imagine losing Alice and I was reduced to a state even worse than his.

Esme's sadness mirrored her son's. She had lost a son and a daughter when we had left Bella behind. Carlisle attempted to hide his pain from me, so that I didn't have to suffer with him, but he too had lost two children. He threw himself into his work, hoping to distract himself from the pain.

Emmett laughed less and his usually joyful emotions were absent. He missed his little sister. He missed teasing her and watching her blush. We all did. Even more so, he missed Edward. Part of him was angry at his favorite brother for leaving, but the other just yearned for his company. He missed wrestling with Edward- betting on ridiculous things and playing video games. I tried to make him feel better, but I couldn't fill the hole Edward had left. Rose wasn't nearly as bad as the rest of us. Part of her was smug because she had never really liked Bella. But another part was guilty. She hated seeing her family suffer, no matter why, and she detested herself for enjoying something that caused us so much pain. She also missed Edward. Despite their constant arguments, Rose really cared for him.

Alice's emotions affected me the most since I was the closest to her. She had lost her best friend when we had left Forks and her favorite sibling when Edward had gone to South America. Like Carlisle, she attempted to hide her true feelings. She didn't realize how much her emotions helped me though. Just knowing that she was there grounded me and got me past all the pain. She made even the worst torture bearable by being there.

That night the house was nearly silent. Esme, Rose, and Emmett had gone out to hunt and Carlisle was at work. Alice and I had the house all to ourselves. We ended up on the front porch on the swing. I pulled Alice into my lap and intertwined my fingers with hers.

Her small, beautiful hand fit perfectly in my much larger one. I kissed each finger gently, feeling content for the first time since leaving Forks. We were two halves of one whole- meant for each other.

Alice let out a little sigh and snuggled into my chest. I kissed her forehead softly. "They're so beautiful."

I felt her wonder and saw that she was gazing at the stars. I nodded in agreement.

Alice froze in my arms. I felt the all too familiar stab of fear that she always did before she got a vision. Her face was trance-like. I couldn't help shuddering. No matter how many visions Alice had, I could never get used to losing touch of her emotions that way. She was a blank slate and it scared me.

The grief and anguish coming from Alice were overwhelming. I pushed a feeling of calm against them, but her emotions were too strong. "Alice, what's going on?"

Her face was taut with pain and my worry increased at each passing moment. "Alice," I begged, "please, tell me what's wrong."

She met my eyes, the expression on her face frightening. She took a shaky breath and I knew she would be sobbing if it was possible. "It's Bella." She finally muttered, "I saw her jump off a cliff, Jazz. Then her future was gone. She's going to die-"her voice broke. I knew she would be crying if that were possible.

I hugged her closer to me and gently stroked her hair. I tried to channel as much calm into her as I could. Anything to make her pain go away.

She immediately pushed me away. "Don't," she begged.

I knew how she liked to have her own feelings, but I hated to see her this way. I hated that she was anything but happy and carefree. "I have to go- maybe I can stop her." Alice murmured, standing up.

I stood with her. "You can't." I said. I hated disagreeing with her, but Edward had told us to leave Bella alone. I had given him my word and I could see where he was coming from. If Alice was human, I wouldn't have wanted our family to endanger her either. "We promised Edward."

Alice shook her head. "Bella's my sister. I can't just leave her to die, no matter what Edward says. I have to go."

She was silent for a moment, and when she spoke again her voice was sad. "And you're going to stay aren't you?" It wasn't a question. "No matter what I do, I can't get you to come with me."

"I just can't. I promised him, Alice."

She nodded in understanding. "Well I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before turning to go. "Bye Jazz."

"I love you," I whispered into the darkness that she disappeared into. "More than anything." And I stood as my soul walked away.

**Thank you guys so much for all the faves and subscriptions. They mean a lot. But please, please, please review!!! It makes me so happy to hear what you guys think. If you have any suggestions for the next one-shot, let me know. And review!!! It only takes a moment and it means the world to me.**


End file.
